Fairy
Fairies, part of the pixie group, are winged elf-like creatures with very strong magic. They can range in size from a human adult to only a few inches tall. They often use their magic to change the seasons or help needy and miserable children on Earth. Inspiration: "Fairly Odd Parents" "Maleficent" Encyclopedia Entry Physical Description There are two different types of fairies: Humanoid type Fairies and Pixie type Fairies. Humanoid type Fairies look similar to Elves, down to the pointed ears and below-average height. They often look like small children and stop growing after a certain point. The wings on their back are collapsible, able to be hidden away from the elements. They can either be feathered wings or insectoid wings. Humanoid Fairies also can have small fleshy antennae on their head. Some do not have antennae and others have two large horns. Pixie type Fairies have very small bodies and very large heads. They have small insectoid wings and huge eyes and mouths. Culture Pixie type fairies mostly work as Fairy Godparents to miserable children on Earth. These Godchildren are assigned to the Fairy or Fairies by The Fairy Council. It is the Fairies job to grant the wishes of their Godchild or children in order to make them happy. However, the Godparent must follow a strict code to wish-granting called "Da Rules." Basic and most common rules are "you cannot obtain money," "you cannot kill anyone," "you cannot wish away another Godchilsd's Godparents," and "You cannot reveal your fairies to any human." If the Fairy or Godchild breaks one of the rules, The godparents will be taken and punished by The Fairy Council. The Godchild's memories of anything magic will be completely removed along will all wishes granted by the Fairies. A child can only keep their Godparents for a short amount of time. Once the Godchild turns sixteen of age, the Fairy Godparents will need to leave and all memories of them will be removed and altered for the Godchild. It is rare for Faries of any type to have children with each other. Inter-species relationships often bare more offspring than full fairy couples. In recent times, full-blooded Faries rarely exist which leads to the numerous types of appearances. Fairy culture does not regularly get reports of offspring from two Fairies. These reports come around every 10,000 years. Magical Abilities Fairies have vast amounts of magical abilities ranging from Basic Magic to Reality Warping. If needed to, Fairies can manipulate the time switching from day to night in an instant. They are aware of and can travel between the different dimensions. In order to hide from Humans, Fairies can shapeshift into everyday objects, and teleport away from danger. If the weapon at use is not made of iron, a Fairy is almost completely invulnerable to attacks. They also have high-speed regeneration, easily healing wounds. Fairies can deny perception from any intelligent organism. Their insectoid or feathered wings, combined with magic, are able to fly. They are entirely immortal. Weaknesses Fairies, when small enough, are incapable of escaping or altering butterfly nets. Once trapped in a butterfly net their magic no longer works and they become as weak as Humans. When in the proximity of iron, a fairy will lose their magic abilities will be weakened; prolonged effects will subdue the magic entirely. When in direct contact with iron, the skin of the Fairy will start to burn hot enough for it to glow red. Fairies along with Elves and Vampires cannot consume chocolate or anything that has cocoa in it. Once consumed, the Fairy will lose all reason and become crazy. They will lust for chocolate and attempt to eat more of it. When a Fairy shapeshifts, the object or animal they turn into remains a certain, unnatural color, often their hair color, making them stick out to open eyes. Habitat and Location Many Humanoid type Fairies live in and near forests and lakes. The Pixie Type Fairies live in the Fairy World Dimension. Appearance in the Show Fairies are one of the many background creatures in "The Creature Council Movie." they mainly appear at the Compound Elementary as some of the students. Some smaller fly past the young council when they first enter The Creature World. In the season three episode "Creepy Fan," a teenage fairy named Connie Coleman is introduced. She joins The Creature Council and uses her magic to attack Maddie and become closer to the male members. Appearance on the Channel In the season one episode "The Feild Trip" of Oobi's Adventures, Stephane is introduced as one of the students. She is a main character and appears in most episodes of the series. Category:The Creature Book Category:Folklore Category:Nick Category:Disney